


In the dark

by Ruler_of_Nope_Island



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, tadpole weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Nope_Island/pseuds/Ruler_of_Nope_Island
Summary: They probably shouldn't be doing this. But that's never stopped them before.Or:It is a truth universally observed, that any fandom with a group of people united by fate, must be in want of an orgy fic.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	In the dark

“This is what we are in the dark,” he says, “with respect to Shadowheart - not the literal dark, but when we have our backs against the wall, when here be monsters, and the monsters are in our own heads, when all our safeties are slowly ebbing away-”

Everyone is annoyed. But it’s not their own annoyance: it’s Astarion’s, bleeding through their linked minds. I’ve been in the metaphorical dark for years, he thinks. Everyone is listening. Literal dark, emotional dark. This is the best my life’s been in two centuries. 

It’s like being in a room where an argument’s happening and you can’t leave. You press yourself to the wall, look at the floor, try not to acknowledge. 

I would just leave, Lae’zel thinks. I would never stay for something as-

“We’re doing it again,” Wyll says. “I think we need to rest.”

There’s something else they do, not in the dark, but by the light of the campfire, or under the stars. Something else they don’t acknowledge, something else they cast their eyes away from. 

Perhaps it’s Tav’s endless desire, bleeding into the mental link. Perhaps the desire for comfort. Or desperation: I don’t want this to be the end and not have touched anyone. They fuck. Because there might not be a next time. Tomorrow they head into the literal land without light. The Underdark awaits. 

Astarion’s clever hands undo Lae’zel’s armour. You can tell it was never designed to be removed easily. A hard shell. She breathes slowly as he unhooks and unties and unbuckles. Tav’s trust bleeds into her mind. His cool fingers caress the uncovered skin. There’s a patch of concentrated markings on her right shoulder that he adores. 

Shadowheart undresses herself. The others are unclothed, too, although they’re not sure by whose hands or when. They watch as Lae’zel’s armour is thrown on the ground, despite a tch of disapproval. Her green-yellow skin glows in the firelight. Her eyes are burning. 

Gale thinks of the first time she allowed him to touch her. Her skin wasn’t soft but it was smooth; muscles moving under the skin. He was ashamed of his hairy body, weight around his middle. Lae’zel found it fascinating. She examined every inch of him until he was panting before taking him in her mouth-

Wyll strokes himself to the memory. It was Astarion he found the most intriguing. Spawn are supposed to be alluring and he is supposed to find that repellant. Undead aside Astarion is one of the most beautiful men he has ever met. He comforts himself that if Astarion was still alive Wyll’d still be lusting after him, begging to run his hands through those curls while he ruts between those soft thighs. He feels a sharp stab of amusement, not his own. And Astarion calls to him, even though Astarion’s mouth is pressed to Lae’zel’s cunt. 

Shadowheart’s mind is elsewhere, although not far away. She’s been aching for it all day. Gale is on his back as she rides him. He is good at this, lifting his hips when she needs it, pressing a thumb to her clit when she wants it. Tav is staddling Gale’s face, soaking his beard in her excitement. 

Pillow princess, Tav thinks, and Shadowheart snorts in laughter. Gale primly informs them both that that is an incorrect use of the term.

Lae’zel tries not to gasp as Wyll presses into her. Astarion is already inside; eyes squeezed shut as Wyll’s cock slides along his. Gith can consciously create more lubrication if they need to; a side effect of being an egg-laying species and very useful in this instance. 

Darling, Astarion begs, can you think of literally anything else?

She concentrates on relaxing enough to let Wyll in. His legs are shaking with the effort and he manages to seat himself with a sharp snap of his hips and they all exhale as one.

Aside from the noise of flesh on flesh their fucking is completely silent. No one needs to moan or cry out to encourage their partner. All it takes is a gentle push and they can feel it in themselves, as Gale can simultaneously feel Lae’zel’s stretching around Wyll and Astarion’s cocks and Shadowheart’s gentle and almost too-slow grinding.

This is the real seduction. The mental walls between them ebb. Pleasure bleeds into pleasure into pleasure. 

And, inevitably, climax into climax. Wyll first: Lae’zel is slick and warm and Astarion’s cock rubs against his. The bite of repulsion and the ecstasy of giving into to what he’s always wanted. Lae’zel follows him; Gith tend to orgasm simultaneously, a feat that is as much mental as it is physical. 

Shadowheart arches her back and clenches tight around Gale; Tav almost chokes him in the flood of her release. He is dimly aware that he has come too, although his brain registers only the aftershocks of everyone else’s orgasms.

Almost everyone else; Astarion’s stamina means that he needs more stimulation. Wyll’s already on his knees, mouth wrapped around his cock. 

How the fuck are you standing up, Shadowheart thinks, her legs sore. 

Gale stumbles over, kneels behind Astarion, and parts him; presses his tongue inside, trying to match Wyll’s rhythm. 

Tav watches as Astarion throws his head back: mine, he thinks, this pleasure is mine and I don’t have to share. 

Lae’zel’s mouth is on hers. It’s a peculiar source of pride that Lae’zel only wants to kiss her. Although kiss is too mild for what Lae’zel does: teeth and tongue. She always wakes up in the morning with a sour, copper taste in her mouth. 

Lae’zel is sliding too fingers inside her, ducking her head to flick her tongue over Tav’s clit. Tav can feel her intentions and tenses. Relax, Shadowheart tells her. She’s not going to stop. She wants this so badly, she’s wanted to do this to you since she saw you murder on the mindflayer ship - 

Tch, Lae’zel replies, and Astarion chuckles. Tav writhes as Lae’zel slips another finger inside her, and Wyll tells her to mind those sharp nails. Concentrate, Gale chides. I think he’s almost there.

Astarion is almost there with Wyll’s skilled mouth on his cock and Gale’s tongue pressing and licking and twisting, hells, but he wants to wait until he can see Lae’zel buried to the wrist in Tav’s cunt, to reach out and feel the overwhelming fullness for himself. 

Lae’zel is a skilled lover and does not wish to damage her partner so she goes slowly. Tears stream down Tav’s face; Shadowheart pinches her nipple, flinching away when Lae’zel’s skin touches her own.

You are doing so well, my darling, Astarion tells Tav. You are magnificent. He lets Wyll and Gale see it through his eyes. He knows that they are desperately stroking themselves, the flood of desire too much to resist.

Shadowheart has her fingers inside her own cunt, absorbed in waves of pleasure from the others. She strangles the gasp in her own throat as Lae’zel pushes her thumb inside. Not so long ago those same hands were around her throat. 

The second climax hits them all like a mace to the chest. For the first time they can hear the nightbirds and the insects; feel the cool nightwind as it blows across their skin. 

They untangle, redress, and settle down for the night. Although they will remember this in the morning, it is never mentioned. Nothing that happens in these groupings is used against each other, not even Tav’s desperate wish that maybe tonight Lae’zel will sleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to go straight to horny jail. I plead guilty.


End file.
